Avengers: I Just Feel You
by Purple Chickie
Summary: For two years, Wanda and Vision have been stealing moments for themselves, a couple of weeks at a time, to explore what is between them. Does what they have work? Can it evolve into something more? Is it meant to be? Is it love, or simply infatuation? These are the questions they try to answer in their last two weeks alone prior to the attack by Thanos' Black Order


**AN** – I had this little side story running through my head for a while now, and I decided to take a brief break from writing _Avengers: Don't Get in My Way_ to get this down and out there. I hope readers of all my stories, and especially of _Don't Get in My Way_ will enjoy it.

Also, I love the two characters Vision and Wanda, and I don't think there's enough stories out there showcasing them, or about their unique love story. I'd love to see more, even if I have to write them myself!

Anyway, I hope you find this story interesting enough to give it a shot. Please feel free to comment or review, like, or offer criticism, as long as its _constructive_ and not _destructive and toxic_ criticism. By hearing what you like or don't like, it helps me be a better writer, and able to write more stories that you may like. Thank you for reading!

_**Avengers: I Just Feel You**_

The quaint hotel in Edinburgh, Scotland where Vision and Wanda had stayed many times was quiet and secluded. While in the city, it was on the outer edges, and was a very romantic place to stay for a secret getaway or vacation for most, and it had served this purpose admirably for the couple for the past two years. The place was rustic, charming, and was a snapshot of a time when simple things were the norm, and great pride was taken in the craftsmanship of the accoutrements of the establishment.

Wanda had remarked many times how charming and "cute" the place was. The woodwork was all hand crafted, and the scent of real unprocessed hand carved wood mixed with the other smells to form a soothing and relaxing atmosphere. The Eastern European woman had fallen in love with the place, so it was their "go to" spot for their all too brief interludes of stolen moments. Vision would think of going nowhere else when they were coming together to share their time. Vision loved Wanda, Wanda loved the hotel, and so Vision grew to love it as well, once he understood Wanda's affection for the establishment. He couldn't deny the many reasons it appealed to his true love, and in turn he had developed a similar delight in sharing their time there.

They entered the solid beautifully crafted door to the front office, and a cheery bell rang to announce their presence. As usual, the older woman who owned the hotel with her husband came to the front desk and smiled upon seeing the pair with suitcases in tow. With a cheerful smile and tone, she greeted the couple. "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell, 'tis a pleasure to be seein' ye once more. We truly enjoy havin' ye round when yer business 'tis bringin' ye both to Edinburgh. I suppose ye'd be wantin' yer favorite room then, aye?" she gushed affectionately as she turned the register around for them to sign.

Vision wore the disguise he had developed for his encounters with civilians when he and Wanda would be visible to the general public, a light skinned man with tousled blonde hair. He glanced at Wanda, then back to the woman, and smiled as he replied, "Thank you, Mrs. McGregor, yes that would be absolutely splendid. As always, you and your husband are exceedingly kind in accommodating us. We'll be staying two weeks, as per usual." He withdrew a credit card from his wallet and handed it to the woman, and signed into the register as "Vincent and Wanda Maxwell."

The older woman tittered a soft laugh as she slid the card through the machine and set up the rental agreement on the computer before her. "Ye dinna ken, do ye? The pair o' ye be our favorite patrons. We keep the room open for ye, in case ye come in sooner than we expect. The two o' ye _always_ have somewhere to stay when ye're in Edinburgh," she stated as she handed Vision back the card, and slid the form over for him to sign.

She handed him the pair of keys to the room and then waved them away with her hands. "Now, shoo and ye have a good rest, and do what young couples do when ye be on a lovely trip. If ye be needin' anything, ye know all ye have to do is call. Night to ye, Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell," she politely dismissed them, sending them to their room.

"Good night, Mrs. McGregor. Please tell Mr. McGregor hello for us," Wanda said with a smile as she took Vision's arm and walked down the hall towards the room that was so familiar to them both. She laid her head on Vision's arm and breathed a sigh of contentment as he unlocked the door and opened it.

Inside, the room was exactly as it always was when they'd stayed at the hotel in the past, immaculately clean and perfectly attended. The large bed was soft enough to be comfortable, yet firm enough that Wanda's back didn't hurt when she woke up. The smoky scent of the hand crafted furniture and walls blended with the smells from the fireplace that was freshly stocked with wood, kindling and wadding.

Wanda breathed in deeply and held the breath for a few beats before releasing it. She slid her coat off and hung it up on the rack by the door, and saw the teapot and tea bags on the small table near the fireplace. A smile graced her lips when she picked up the package and checked the label. "They are amazing here. They always have my favorite tea already here, and everything is always perfect…like you," she said as she helped Vision take his coat off, and drew close to him and kissed him softly, but deeply, a kiss that silently spoke of the feelings that overflowed from her very soul.

The touch of her soft, warm hands on his face sent sensations down his sensory web that he still couldn't objectively quantify even after all the time they'd shared their emotions with one another. If he was honest with himself, he didn't _need_ to quantify it. It was more than enough that he felt the sensations. The explosion of emotions that erupted within him as their lips pressed together instantly took his mind away from any semblance of an attempt to impose a calculation on what he was feeling. There was no equation, there was only a resolution, and that resolution was the woman he loved more than anything else in existence.

The curtains were drawn closed, except for a thin sliver between them on the window that faced the well maintained lawn beyond it, situated between the hotel and the road. Their lips parted softly, grudgingly, and he smiled lightly at the young Sokovian woman in his arms. He found himself staring into her warm green eyes for long moments, unable to move or speak for those moments, and then finally he brushed his thumb over her cheek.

He concentrated for a moment, and the false guise he wore shimmered and faded, leaving his natural appearance visible. His clothes, however, were actual clothes rather than something he fabricated with his powers, so they remained unchanged. Sensations that felt like arcs of electricity racing along his fingers and down his arm continued as he kept his hand lightly touching her beautiful face.

Wanda smiled and returned the gesture, letting her fingers caress the dark red skin that appeared under her touch. "There you are," she whispered with a wide smile. "There is the true face of the holder of my heart." She reached up and kissed him again, standing on her tiptoes to press her soft lips against his, even as her body rested against his chest.

Vision's eyes closed as he simply allowed himself to feel her touch once the kiss ended. It was only with Wanda, alone, where they could both be simply who they were, two people deeply in love, that he felt the warmth of love and acceptance that seemed so absent at times when they were apart. He knew his friends cared for him and accepted him, but with Wanda, it was on an entirely different level. It felt complete and unwavering, and that was something he never wanted to lose, just as he never wanted to lose her.

"I could keep the façade if you would like," he said as he took her hands and sat down on the overstuffed chair next to the fireplace. The thick rug before it was soft and warm and tickled Wanda's toes as she removed her shoes and set them aside.

Her brows drew together and she turned and sat in Vision's lap and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. "Viz, we talked about this," she gently admonished. "Your disguise is wonderful and I love it, but I love _you,_ no matter what guise you wear. This is you, this is who I fell in love with, and this is who I want. The face you wear isn't important. Any face is perfect because it's you. You don't need to hide your true face from me, Viz, _ever."_

Vision studied Wanda's impassioned expression as she spoke, he watched the color in her eyes brighten as her emotions strongly pushed to the forefront. Finally, he nodded softly and the corners of his lips rose mildly as he responded, "Then I will not. You, your comfort, your desire, these are the things that concern me. I know you love me. You've shown me this many times in many ways. I suppose it was silly to even think that you may be more comfortable being intimate with me looking like most men, rather than my natural appearance. In fact, I _know_ it was silly. I'm sorry if I made you feel anything other than wonderful."

She cocked her head and watched his face a moment before she released him, and then adjusted herself to straddle his lap instead. Wanda dragged the backs of her fingers slowly and lightly, like a feather, over the line of his dark red cheek, looking into his eyes the entire time.

"Viz, you're right, it was silly. I've gotten used to your disguise, I even love the way you look when you're disguised. Regardless, I love you as you are, no matter what state you're in. The real you is just as handsome and amazing as any possible appearance you could come up with. After two years, you should have no doubts about that," she answered as her lips found his again and she kissed him lovingly over and over in a long chain of kisses.

The synthezoid was lost in the tumultuous flood of emotions she evoked in him with even the tiniest of touches, but the kisses they shared almost completely overloaded every synapse in his brain. Memories of their first night in Edinburgh, their first night in the room they were currently in, flooded back to him. It seemed both like a lifetime ago, and as if it were just yesterday. They'd made love for the first time that night. It wasn't their first kiss shortly before that, but it was an extremely memorable kiss. That was two years ago, and his feelings hadn't diminished in the slightest. If anything, they'd grown much stronger since then.

Judging from the passion Wanda poured into their every touch and kiss, her feelings had grown exponentially for him as well since then. Every time they kissed, it was as if he had fallen into the heart of a burning star because the passion and emotions were so heated and strong. Those were feelings that he wouldn't trade for anything in the universe.

"I don't have any doubts, not where you're concerned," he replied in between kisses. The scent of her hair and skin inflamed him beyond any reason or rhyme, all of her did. Each kiss opened the gate for an entirely new flush of emotions within him. With each wave, he knew he loved her exponentially more than he had during the previous one. He stopped trying to explain such things to himself with logic long before then. The chaos he felt when he was with her was comforting and he wanted to remain in its grasp for as long as possible.

Wanda paused in their kissing long enough to rest her forehead against his and catch her breath. She took advantage of the temporary lull in their expressions of their emotions to study him silently. Vision was always so calm, so collected, so confident in whatever he was saying or doing. Yet, when they were alone, here where none but her could see, he was no such thing. He seemed more human to her than most people did, and she loved that she could feel at ease, even normal, when she was with him. She could feel safe and secure with him.

Wanda knew what being different felt like, she knew the multitude of feelings that one experienced when they felt so different and removed when they were around others, so she understood his hesitation and even his occasional insecurity. Their union was unusual, definitely unique, and it wasn't something many understood. However, since the beginning, she hadn't cared about what others may see as strange, bizarre, or weird. The only thing that mattered to her was how they felt for each other. How they felt about each other was no mystery to her.

"Good, I'm glad you don't. You never have to doubt anything where you and I are concerned, not now, not ever," she said, once more letting her lips glide along his skin, relishing every tiny contact she made with him. "You can be you, just as you let me be me. Here, there are no appearances to keep up, no social tiptoeing and dancing around things, no need to shield or hide what burns inside you. Here, there is only us. It doesn't matter _where_ we are physically, when we're with each other, we're always right _here."_

She laid one hand over his heart and with the other she grasped his wrist and laid his hand over hers to punctuate what she was saying to him. Her eyes rose to meet his, and she held his gaze as she watched his face to see if he understood what she was telling him. Vision's gaze never wavered from hers, and within his eyes she could see beyond the calculating veneer that others saw, she could see the depths of his soul and the feelings that radiated from it like heat from fire.

_Others can think or believe what they want,_ she thought as she continued to see the beauty that was Vision's soul. _Vision has a soul as surely as any of them do. I see it every time I look at him, every time I feel his touch, hear his voice, or sense his presence. His soul is beautiful, pure, and true and I know he gives it and his heart to me willingly every minute of every day. Just as I give him mine to hold and cherish as I hold and cherish his. If what we have isn't love, I don't know what else you could possibly call it. I have absolutely no qualms about recognizing it for what it is, and anyone with a brain and soul wouldn't have any either._

Wanda's lips came suddenly crashing against the lips of the man that held her heart, and her arms embraced him with the strength of someone being saved from drowning. In a sense, he was saving her from drowning every time he kissed and held her. The passion he roused within her was building to a fevered pitch, but that passion wasn't simply a physical need that many tried to paint as love. Her heart and soul ached to touch him, to be close to him, to share with him every tiny corner of her being and let him bear witness to it all. She wanted him, _all_ of him, she wanted to join with him in every way possible, the way any two people in love would do under the impetus of actual love.

As the kiss lingered and continued to explode across both their senses her fingers came up to start unbuttoning his shirt. Her fingertips glided over his skin thirstily, sending chills of the umbrella of emotions he called forth within her. Her tongue teased and toyed with his, a sensual experience that they had finally gotten around to exploring, as they kissed passionately, yet still tenderly.

As their relationship had blossomed and grown, she kept adding little nuances of the expressions of her feelings to their repertoire of touches and caresses. It was all new to Vision, and she wanted to experience each and every one of them with him as if it were the first time for them both. Vision didn't simply imitate and emulate these little variances, he owned them and learned how to express his own feelings back with such things as caresses and kisses.

Finally, she had his shirt completely unbuttoned and slid it over his shoulders and down his arms as their lips parted, leaving her breathing heavily. While she had been relieving him of his shirt, he had pulled up her sweater and her top, only waiting for their kiss to end long enough to pull them over her head and let them sink to the floor. He had needed no urging or instruction to do so. She had finally coaxed him into taking the initiative without feeling as if he were being impolite, or violating her wishes. He had eventually started learning how to read and respond to the cues they both subconsciously exhibited when they could feel the raw desire and need rising between them, not just for physical displays of their love, but for allowing their spirits to touch and mingle with one another as well.

The outside would, beyond the confines of their hotel room, faded from existence leaving only themselves as the center of their own personal universe of emotions and expressions of them. Vision's hands trembled slightly as they moved to caress her cheeks, the sides of her neck and her shoulders. He bent forward, his lips kissing the uppermost swell of her chest, the hollows of her shoulders and collar bone, and up the side of her neck, pausing to nuzzle and kiss below her ear in the shroud of her auburn tresses. Wanda felt the simultaneous sensations of the chill of anticipation racing down her spine even as the wildfire of need and desire raced up it to flare in all its radiant glory.

The room was chilled, illustrated by the presence of goose bumps on Wanda's skin, and the sharp stab of sensation as the hardened dusky nipples of her breasts brushed against Vision's bare chest as he had removed her bra and let it fall with her sweater and top to the floor next to the overstuffed chair. _Even though those goose bumps aren't entirely the fault of the chill, they make a wonderful excuse to snuggle closer to him, to feel more of his flesh against my own. Even though I really don't need an excuse for that, it does make it a little more fun._

Vision had taken notice of her apparent chill and paused long enough to prepare the fire for lighting, but her hand gently on his cheek turning his head and attention back to her caused him to abandon the task for the moment. "We're going to generate enough heat of our own to last a while in a moment, so please leave that for after, Viz," she said huskily and softly as she pressed her lips back to his in a slow burning kiss while taking his hands and tugging him from the chair at the same time.

The synthezoid allowed himself to be tugged up from the chair and enveloped Wanda in his arms. His eyes traveled to the bed, and the corners of his lips tugged upwards as he bent down to pick her up.

She followed his gaze, but stopped him just as he was about to pick her up. A slow smile forming on her lips, she nodded towards the thick fur rug that lay in front of the fireplace. "Not the bed," she whispered as she drew his face closer with both hands, and their lips hovered fractions of an inch from each other. "The rug is comfortable and soft. Besides, holding the one you love before a cheery fireplace is very romantic, don't you think?"

Vision considered this a moment, scanning memory files of romantic literature and films even as his brain consciously weighed the options as any human would. His eyes grew a bit brighter as he raised his brows. "I believe it would be, yes. You're quite right. I have no objections to remaining on the rug," he answered a little cautiously, as if he were trying to determine if that was the proper response or not.

"I think you'll like it because it adds some nuances to the whole experience," she said with a sparkle in her eye. She spoke in the manner that he often did in an attempt to mildly jest and put him more at ease, and she hoped he realized that. Wanda's hand caressed his cheek once more before her hand slowly slid down his chest to rest over his heart once more, and she gazed up at him with her brows raised slightly, as if waiting for something.

"I know I will like it, and it has already added nuances to our experiences with each other," he answered in a quiet voice. His gaze never left hers.

She couldn't really tell if he was attempting a joke, if he was completely serious, or some combination of both. Unsurprisingly, she decided that she didn't care which it was. All that mattered was that they were sharing the time together. She had longed for this time together for almost three months, since the last one they had shared. Every time they parted until the next stolen moment, she ached inside like a slow burning ember.

With his gaze still on her eyes and face, he let his hands slowly glide up her sides, and finished undressing her. Just as her final article of clothing slid towards the floor, she returned the favor, removing the remainder of his clothing as well. The whisper of fabric against flesh and their quickened breath were the only sounds in the room.

Standing before each other naked, each gazed upon the other with love and admiration, desire and need, contentment and peace. The fur tickled their feet as Wanda led them to its center. The young woman turned in his embrace, and pressed her back against his chest. When he hesitated, she gently pulled his arms around her and tilted her head to the side, letting her eyes close slowly in the silent joy they were each building toward.

She could feel Vision's confusion almost as vividly as she could feel his body against hers. "It's all right," she whispered as her hand moved up to caress the back of his head and the back of his neck. "I thought maybe we could expand on the ways that we make love. It doesn't take anything away from how I feel about you, Viz. My heart remains the same, always growing to hold the love I feel that expands in my heart."

Vision's confusion faded as he felt reassured by her words, and her comfort with what was happening. He bent his head forward and his lips found the side of her neck, and he kissed the soft flesh reverently, as if he were a priest holding a priceless and fragile religious artifact of paramount importance to his faith. His breath softly fluttered over her skin, eliciting a soft inhalation of breath through her teeth. Her heart raced and her skin burned with the pleasant fire of anticipation, and against her back, she could feel his pulse speed up as well. Another soft half moan bubbled from her as she could also feel his desire for her brushing against her ivory skin.

With his arms still around her body, she slowly sunk to her knees, gently encouraging him to follow suit. He didn't offer any resistance, and she settled onto the rug on all fours, and turned her head over her shoulder to receive the shaky kiss that he gifted her with. Familiarity with his reactions told her that sensation was slowly overriding his calm and gently polite touches and kisses as his passion grew. Her back arched and a soft sound escaped her lips as she felt their connection consummate itself.

Wanda rocked herself slowly back and forth against him, the motions growing faster and more urgent as the inexorable swell of need and desire slowly tightened its grip upon them both. He remained mostly pressed against her back, pushing his hips forward to meet her push backwards, and his lips drew fiery trails of sensation over her shoulder blade, neck and lips when she'd turn her head back towards him.

The smoldering fire of emotion built in the room until it was a heavy sweet heat, and with a soft groan, she pulled free of the entanglement of their bodies to turn over, and lay back as she opened herself to reunite with him when he gently settled atop her. A hiss of pleasure greeted his return, even as his lips captured it when he melted into a kiss against her lips. Once more, they toyed at each other in the kiss even as they both ground and moved against each other.

They held one another in a loving embrace as nature continued to wind and weave its path as it had with men and women since the dawn of man. Their passion would build and grow to the boiling point, then Wanda would hold him closely and tightly against her, arms and legs keeping him willing prisoner, until both had calmed enough to breathe in some way resembling normally. When her eyes weren't clamped shut in the throes of pleasure, which he had moved Heaven and Earth inside her many times to draw out frantic squirming and shaking as she released her pent up fire again and again, they moved over his face as if memorizing each line and plane, each rise and hollow, each variation of lighting over his deep red face.

Vision's own body experienced erratic but frequent moments of discord and harmony with Wanda's as she built towards release over and over again, and once he could open his eyes after each one, he noticed her intent concentration upon him. He delighted in her attention, gaze and touch, but the way she did so while they held each other or made love, he noticed that it was particularly intense.

He had never asked her about it before because he wasn't certain if it was an appropriate thing to ask at the time, but she had never admonished him for such things. His lips blazed soft, slow trails over hers in between each devastatingly pleasurable quake until finally her gaze consumed him so completely, he asked in a soft whisper, "What do you see when you look at me so? What is it that you feel that compels you to bathe me in the rapture of your attention? The universe continues to pulse and bustle around us, yet your eyes never leave me. Do you feel as if there is something aside from us that pulls us upon an opposing path?"

The formality of Vision's speech, even while they were in the midst of their passion, always made her smile. She hoped he never changed, that he never stopped being exactly as he was. His innocence to so many of the aspects of the world was one of millions of things that drew her to him. She didn't always understand what he was intending to say, as she was at that moment, actually, but she replied, "I see my future, my dreams, everything I could ever wish for to be truly happy. I look at you like that because I don't want to lose a single moment of seeing your feelings play over your face and in your eyes. Those moments are precious to me. As for what I feel… I just feel _you."_

Abruptly, she wrapped herself tighter around him, and captured his face between her hands as her lips came up to capture his in a kiss that spoke of feelings light years beyond what simple words could say. The kiss lingered and stretched into an emotional eternity as their souls tangled in a radiant state of bliss.

X

A week passed, and the couple went out and did things any normal couple would do. They went to eat at restaurants, they went to movies and musical events, they went riding in the countryside, and other things that typical tourist couples did together. Every night they enjoyed each other's company in varying ways, anywhere from talking and laughing with each other to snuggling together while watching TV to losing themselves in one another making love. Their stolen time was beyond bliss for the two.

The atmosphere of the small restaurant near the hotel as they ate dinner was charming and appropriate. They were virtually alone in the restaurant, being one of only three couples in the entire building, aside from the small number of staff working. Their table was next to the windows facing out onto the street, but it was still secluded to a degree because the other couples were at opposing corners from each other and Wanda and Vision.

Wanda set her fork upon her empty plate and dabbed at her lips with a napkin while watching as Vision finished the last of his own meal. He seemed unaware of her observation as he meticulously carved a bite of steak from the small remaining portion on his plate, and Wanda leaned back and smiled in contentment. She swirled the beer around in her stein before taking a sip. The beer was quite good. She was pleasantly surprised, since she usually preferred wine or a few of the liquors one could buy, however the beer was quite flavorful and complemented their meal quite well.

Finally she leaned forward and whispered, "How is eating for you? Is it enjoyable, or something you tolerate?" She knew he didn't _have_ to eat, since his sustenance was obtained through solar energy or some energy similar in composition, but they'd recently discovered that he could do so without any ill effects to any of his bodily systems and functions. His body processed the food normally enough, but it actually did little for him beyond serve as an experience.

He chewed the last bite of his steak as he slid his plate aside and took a generous drink from his own stein. He swished the liquid around in his mouth a moment, and swallowed. Lifting his eyes, he chuckled, "I actually quite enjoy it, though it serves little purpose beyond pleasure for me. I have to admit, I have finally reached an understanding of why people associate the scent of a given foodstuff to their appreciation or disdain for its taste. I knew that the two senses were closely connected in most regards, but I hadn't realized just how strong that connection and association are."

Wanda covered her mouth as an involuntary giggle burst from her lips and she shook her head. The giggle evolved into a full bodied laugh that she attempted to stifle as she commented, "I'm glad you like it. I enjoy cooking for you on what occasions I can. You seem pretty fond of paprikash, for example. But I also like enjoying an intimate meal with you in a place like this." She paused as she took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Vision returned the gentle squeeze of her hand and tilted his head a moment, "I enjoy being anywhere and doing anything with you, Wanda." He kissed her hand softly, maintaining eye contact the entire time, then looked out the window. After a moment, he returned his gaze to her and asked, "What would you like to do now, Wanda? I think the evening is going quite well."

She held up a hand with her palm facing him and shook her head, though she never lost the smile she wore. "Oh, no," she said as she placed some bills on the table as a tip. "Every night, you ask me what I'd like to do, and then we do whatever I suggest. Tonight, it's _your_ turn to pick something _you'd_ like to do, then we can enjoy it together."

Vision stood up, then helped Wanda put on her coat before they gathered themselves and left, thanking the hostess for their service and time. He thought about what she'd said for a long moment as they walked along the cobblestone street with his arm around her, finally replying, "First, perhaps we could go to the little shop on the corner and get some ice cream, or one of those baked goods that you like so much, and share it. Afterwards, if it's not too cold, we could take a moonlight stroll around the area or even go rowing out on the loch."

"Those sound romantic," she responded with a soft smile, snuggling against him in his embrace and returning it. "I love the idea of the little shop, but it is a bit cold out tonight. Even so, I think you could keep me plenty warm enough to do either of those things. I notice little but you when we're together anyway. So whatever moves you is perfectly okay with me."

Vision opened his mouth to speak, but he suddenly clenched his eyes shut and released a sound that could only be described as a groan. His steps faltered a couple of steps, and he held his forehead for a moment. The yellow light of the Mind Stone was glowing through his disguised visage, but then it faded. He shook his head to clear it as much as he could.

"Viz! Are you all right? What happened?" asked Wanda in an obviously worried voice. She had grabbed his arm to stabilize him and was staring at him intently, trying to gauge his condition over what he may tell her, just in case he tried to trivialize it.

"I… I don't know," he answered finally, shaking his head a little more. He appeared dizzy and disoriented. "It was the stone. I don't know how to describe it. It was a sharp pain, and there was a definite disruption of my mental faculties, which unfortunately also affect my motor functions."

Wanda looked around until she found a bench nearby the hotel, only a door or so away. "Come on, let's sit down until you can get yourself together," she said as she led him to the bench and helped him ease down onto it. "What can I do to help you?" The concern she felt was obvious in her eyes, in her voice, and in the way she exuded nervous energy as she moved.

When Vision didn't answer right away, she started moving her hands in odd, intricate patterns. Red energy swirled about her hands and washed over Vision's head, especially in the area of the Mind Stone. Her brows furrowed when she didn't feel any unusual energy or any direct effect that could account for Vision's sudden attack. Looking into his mind, she could see that he was as confused as she was.

The attack, whatever it was, seemed to be over as suddenly as it began. There was a bit of lingering discomfort but it was fading quickly as Wanda held his hand and wrapped an arm around him after she tried to detect anything unusual. "That was certainly unexpected," he mused as they sat there.

The moon was nearly full, and making its way across the sky. Based on the star patterns and the zeniths of the visible planets, he estimated the time as somewhere around ten thirty or so. The street this close to the hotel was empty for the most part. There had only been a couple of people walking by some distance away, and a dog that seemed to sniffing the ground, looking for something or someone.

Wanda was worried, and with everything that surrounded them in their lives at any given time, something this sudden and odd was a red flag. Maybe it would turn out to be nothing, but at that moment, she was going to be on guard. "We can get ice cream tomorrow. Let's get you back to our room and let you rest a while. Besides, it gives me an excuse to take care of you, right?" She was trying to laugh as she said it, but the laugh fell flat in her throat.

With Wanda's help, Vision made it back to the room where Wanda insisted he should lie down. Mrs. McGregor had seen them as they had come in, and asked about Vision's condition, obviously worried. Wanda told her that she thought he had gotten a stomach bug or something of that nature, and the kindly woman asked no further questions, only made sure they knew that if they needed help, she would be glad to do so.

Once she had Vision in the bed, she handed him the remote and gave him a tender, gentle kiss. "Find something for us to watch and relax, get in a little snuggle time. Maybe you'll feel better afterwards," she told him as she moved about the room, setting up the popcorn popper they'd bought at a discount store nearby and she popped them some fresh popcorn to munch while they watched whatever it was that Vision found.

She knew that if she just acted natural, like she did normally, he wouldn't worry about her worrying so much. Whatever had happened, Wanda decided they needed to be extra careful, at least until they found out for sure what happened. She buttered the popcorn, grabbed a couple of sodas from the mini fridge, and climbed into bed next to him and curled against him.

Vision had found one of her favorite movies, though she wondered if it had been pure chance, or if he had been actively researching to see if he could discover such a detail about her tastes. In either event, it was a perfect ending for the evening. The stone, or whatever it was, didn't trouble him again, and they lay there, watching the movie and kissing softly and frequently until it was time to go to sleep.

X

The firelight flickered dim light and shadows over them as they tangled with each other on the thick rug before the fireplace. The soft sound of crackling wood being burned was buried under the sounds of impassioned kisses and lovemaking. Wanda felt her nails scratch down Vision's back as she shuddered and tossed in the throes of her climax. Her back arched up from the rug in a deep arch, and her entire body trembled heavily as her pleasure was momentarily slaked.

When she had reached that last pinnacle of delight, Vision had been unable to hold back any longer, and he joined her in the mass of trembling flesh that she had become. He had hissed erotically as she had scratched his back, and as they lay in a pool of human limbs and exhaustion, he rolled off her and to his side.

Wanda immediately curled up close to him, wrapping him up once more in her body's embrace, and rested her head under his chin against his chest. Her thigh lay across his hip, the toes of her foot gliding slowly up and down the back of his thigh. His hand caressed the dip of her back just above her buttocks, and slid smoothly along the line of her thigh. It felt like forever before they could catch a breath, but neither seemed to mind.

"I love you, Viz," she said after she caught her breath. The words were spoken softly, barely above a whisper, almost timidly. The motions of her lips played out against the flesh of Vision's chest and he embraced her a little tighter.

With a gentle hand, Vision raised her chin as he drew his head back far enough to see her face. A smile formed on his lips and he quietly replied, "I love you as well, Wanda. There aren't words enough in every language the world has to offer combined to describe to you the extent of my love for you." He kissed the top of her head and drew her back close to him once more.

She pulled back enough to look up at him with a quizzical look, tempered by the smile she wore. "Have you been reading poetry _again_ Viz?" she asked, laughing a little as she spoke. She gently pushed him to lie flat on his back and she came to halfway lie atop him. She kissed the skin of his chest softly, little butterfly kisses that sent a cascade of chills in ripples through him with each one. "You are so sweet, and always know the perfect way to artistically tell me what you're thinking or feeling."

His fingers doodled soft designs on her back and shoulder as they lay together. A soft laugh echoed in his chest under her ear. "Poetry is a favorite of mine," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "The language is so descriptive and evocative, it's really quite beautiful. It reminds me of you when I read it, and inspires me to be more demonstrative and eloquent when I show and tell you my feelings."

Wanda leaned up and shifted her position to where she could rest her head on his shoulder while keeping herself draped over him at the same time. She simply watched his face in silence for a long time before her expression softened, and she moved to kiss him softly at the corner of his lips. "Tonight is our last night together for a while," she said with a glum tone. "You have to catch your train in a while, and I'll meet up with Steve and the others to go back to our little base of operations."

Vision silently thought for a few moments, taking the opportunity to savor each and every kiss and caress he could. "I can take a later train," he said finally, meeting her gaze. "I don't have to take the early evening one. That way we can have a few extra hours together. Parting ways, even temporarily, makes me feel so disconnected and hollow."

She leaned up on her elbow and kissed him again softly, dragging the tips of her fingers along the line of his jaw as she did so. "That would be wonderful, Viz. Parting ways makes me feel that way too. I wish it didn't have to be this way," she said as she sighed.

Vision sat up and then rose to his feet before squatting down and picking her up effortlessly. He carried her to the bed and ever so carefully placed her on it. As he sat beside her, he nodded slowly. "As do I," he answered with a slightly depressed voice. "Perhaps things can be resolved and it will no longer have to be that way. Surely you and the others won't be considered fugitives indefinitely. There are far too many mitigating circumstances, and potential dangers, to allow Secretary Ross the luxury of obstinately holding grudges."

Wanda nodded silently, and then stood up. She reached for a towel from the travel bag that accompanied their suitcases and tossed it over her bare shoulder. They had packed earlier and her limbs had felt like lead as she had been doing so. She never wished to leave. "Do you want to shower with me? That way we can be more presentable when we return to our friends, and won't smell of sweat and… other things," she asked, smiling impishly as she did so.

Vision felt his lips curve as he sat upright, reaching for another towel. "I'd be delighted to. I will take any contact with you I can have up until the very second we must part, temporary as it may be," he chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her and headed for the bathroom with her.

The shower lasted a while as they used it as an opportunity to cram as many kisses and touches into a small amount of time as possible. It had gotten to that point where they would do anything to be near each other even a few seconds more before their time was up for this trip.

Their dinner was light and easy, nothing overly opulent about it by design. After dinner, they resumed their affectionate activities until finally the time to leave grew near. The dreaded hour neither of them wished to strike was rapidly approaching.

Wanda dressed in a long tee shirt and shorts, and then made a cup of hot tea. Meanwhile, Vision had dressed in a loose shirt and jogging pants and assumed his public guise. Wanda pulled out a book she had been reading and propped it up on her thighs and knees as Vision came back to lie beside her. Together, they looked at the book, talked, laughed, and interspersed kisses in between all the rest.

The rain that had been falling for the last couple of days sounded like it was slowing down, hopefully to stop all together. Vision got up and opened the curtains and looked out the window at the town he could see from where he was. He still wore his public face and reminded himself how peaceful and beautiful the town could be.

In the middle of collecting thoughts to voice to Wanda before they had to leave, pain struck hard and fast once more. It was sharp, unrelenting, and it caused him to involuntarily cry out. He felt staggered, overwhelmed and was quite certain he'd end up falling.

Wanda's head snapped up and she tossed the book aside and set down her tea. "Viz?" she called out in a worried voice as her eyes settled upon him. She sprung from the bed and rushed the couple of steps to her lover, and tried to help him steady himself. "Is it the stone again?"

Wincing, Vision managed to nod. Once more, the Mind Stone was glowing through his façade vividly. "Yes," he replied as he gingerly touched the area around it. "It… it's as if its… speaking to me."

"What does it say?" she asked. She was leaning forward to try to catch a look at his face, being hunched over in pain as he was. Her hand softly rubbed his back.

"I'm not sure," he answered. His gaze came to her face and the expression he wore was still one of pain, but also colored by apprehension, and maybe even fear.

The stone glowed brighter again, eliciting another groan of pain from the man she loved. She reached up to cup his cheeks gently in her hands. "Hey…" she said softly, hoping to center his attention and assuage his pain.

His right hand covered her left, and he kissed the palm of her hand softly two or three times. His eyes never left hers. A deep breath later, he slowly guided her hand to cover the stone and he spoke through the discomfort, "Tell me what you feel."

The request took her by surprise and she wasn't entirely sure what he meant. She concentrated and danced her fingers above the stone in the odd patterns she used when her power was active. The red energy ebbed and flowed over the stone, and she read the patterns she felt, and examined the presence she felt. There was nothing overtly different as best as she could tell. "I just feel _you,"_ she said in a bewildered tone.

Her eyes moved up as she spoke to focus on his once more. Vision seemed on the verge of saying something further, but instead he simply moved closer to her, and let their lips glide together. It was the most natural thing in the world.

When they parted, Vision stared into her eyes for long moments. _We've taken all these times, all these stolen moments to try to ascertain whether or not a sustained relationship with each other could be viable. Though we've expressed our feelings for one another, I'm not entirely sure either of us has expressed the extent that they go to, not really,_ Vision thought pensively as he held her in his arms, listening to her heartbeat and her breathing.

_She's due back with Captain Rogers and the others, and I am expected back with Mr. Stark and the others by morning. What if I don't go back? What if I solidify my commitment to her, rather than to them? We could stay together without need or fear of having to part. If she feels about us to the same extent that I do, if we share desires and wishes, why shouldn't we simply act for ourselves? We could "retire" as Secretary Ross put it, and simply forge our life together, removed from all of this, it would just be us. I should speak to her about this. I __**will**__ speak to her about this when we head to the train station. I am very hopeful that she truly and completely feels as I do, that this between us works, and can evolve even further. All we have to do is let it._

Wanda wore a bittersweet expression when she kissed him once more, and caressed his face. "Viz, we should check out and go to the train station, as much as I hate to. We really should go, as much as I don't want to," she said softly. Vision wasn't sure, but her eyes seemed somewhat redder around the rims and more moist than usual, which suggested that she was upset about their time being done for the moment as he was.

"You're right," he sighed as he brushed his hand along her cheek. "You are always in here," he said, pointing to his heart. "I hope you can feel me somewhere in yours when we are apart as I feel you in mine."

She smiled, and rose up to press a soft, but passionate, kiss to his lips. When it broke, she fixed her gaze directly on his, making sure it didn't break in the slightest. She wanted him to know with rock solid certainty that what she said was accurate and true. "I know _exactly_ where you are, where I feel you when we're apart, Viz," she stated in a soft warm tone. "I don't have to search in my heart to find you amongst a crowd of other things. I just feel _you."_


End file.
